roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Slime
'''Slime '''is a Superior Element and Fusion in Elemental Battlegrounds released on 19 April, 2019. Its color palette consists of cyan, ocean blue, pink, and lime green.. It is a fusion of Earth (300 Diamonds) and Acid (1300 Diamonds) with an additional Fusion Cost of 700 Diamonds. The medal consists of a blob that has two swirls in the middle, resembling eyes. __TOC__ Trivia * Most of Slime's spells came from fan-made ideas. ** Splitting Slime comes directly from a moveset by the Idea Reviewer Medals, a person in the Discord. ** King Slime comes from a moveset by CV, originally named Toxic Matter. ** Absorbing Slime is loosely based off of a Shield in Medals’ moveset by the same name. ** Slime Buddies is loosely based off of Medals’ Heal named Regenerating Goo. * Slime and many of its moves are based on three pieces of media: **Terraria, which features slimes in some parts of the game. **Dragon Quest, which also features slimes. **The anime That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime, which has a main character which is a slime. Many of the slimes summoned in the moves have similarities to slimes seen in the anime. ***See below for more similarities. * Absorbing Slime also converts Illusion's Ace Up The Sleeve into blobs when the owner was the one who cast it. * Sticky Barrage behaves similarly to Acid's Acid Rain ** The difference between Acid Rain and Sticky Barrage is that, Sticky Barrage has smaller range and fires all projectiles at once towards the cursor's location, unlike Acid Rain which summons projectiles one by one that can be fired at multiple locations. ** The puddles created by Sticky Barrage stick players to them, while Acid Rain's puddles deal burn damage and apply a green tint screen effect. * Slime Buddies was originally named “Pinkie and Her Friends” in Testing Standard before it was renamed to Slime Buddies. ** This could possibly be a reference to the game "Terraria", in which a small pink slime named Pinky had a rare chance of spawning. * It lost in two polls, these being Poll 6 and Poll 7. * Splitting Slime sometimes explodes in mid-air without touching the ground, the most common cause being using the move mid-air or over a ledge. * King Slime is likely a reference to the Terraria boss with the same name. ** The player might represent the person trapped inside the King Slime boss. * Slime is the second element to be a non-Newtonian fluid before Lava. * King Slime, and the slime mobs summoned by Splitting Slime, Slime buddies, and Absorbing Slime can be avoided by using Absorbing Slime. ** Due to the slime mobs and King Slime being solid, the slime mobs would instead be blocked and causes King Slime to jump over. Although the shield only lasts for a short duration of time. * This is the second element to have a lobbed bullet spell. * After Technology's release, King Slime became extremely underrated. The popularity of King Slime recovered days later. * The slime formed from King Slime is solid/collide-able so it can roll on anything, even on the lava found in the Fire Map. * Slime is the second element that requires a superior element to be fused, the first being Space. * Slime has dethroned Space as the 2nd most expensive element, therefore making it the second most expensive element, costing 2300 diamonds. The most expensive is Angel. * Sometimes, players caught by King Slime would have their health bars glitch/vibrate around. * Sticky Barrage doesn't get reflected by Gravital Globe (Gravity's Shield). * Slime is currently one of the two elements in the game to spawn entities to assist the caster. The other being Nightmare. * When absorbing Sticky Barrage, instead of appearing blue, the reflected slimes will be white. **The same thing happens with Somber Brisk. When reflected, they will appear white, not green or black like you expect them to. * Slime is one of the three elements that were released in 2019, the others being Angel and Technology. * Absorbing Slime cannot reflect Vortex Bomb (Technology's AOE) * It should be noted that Absorbing Slime is incapable of reflecting, or even blocking Time's Warp Bombs, despite them being a normal bullet, and not a beam like Angel's Divine Arrow. Category:Elements Category:Fusion Elements Category:Superior Elements